Home Movies
by Wingaurd
Summary: pg-13 for future swearing Sora is obsessed with electric toothbrushes and Kairi loves ads


Wingaurd: Uh hello!!! *jumps up and sits back down to computer*

Well I'm just trying still so if you hate I don't really care if you flame the story so yeah.

Friend: *On screen*HI MOM!!

Wingaurd: Oh ....friend..... *gives them sleeping pill*

Friend:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz^_^

Wingaurd:ok nuf of that 

Disclaimer Guy: Wingaurd does not own Kh or Squaresoft or any of the companies or products mentioned in this story. But their father did buy the Italian Job DVD on Wingaurd's request.

P.S To my two friends R&L HI!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An apartment in *city name removed* Sora, Riku and Kairi are trying to look at a home movie. They live together and there is no yaoi involved.

Riku: Who touched the vcr? It's not even plugged in.

Kairi: Ops sorry I had to unplug it to use my hair dryer

Riku: And why did you not use the socket in the bathroom?

Kairi: Because Sora had plugged all his electric toothbrushes in at once.

Riku: He doesn't even use half of those toothbrushes. Just looks at them go round and round till he gets dizzy.

Sora (In bathroom): Ohh pretty lights lots of brushes. clunk*falls down from dizzyness*

(Sora names his toothbrushes I call that obsessed)

Kairi:Umm Riku why do you even need the vcr?? We have technology hellooo DVD's.

Riku: Right *Puts disk in DVD player for some miraculous reason is still plugged in*

Sora (no longer dizzy): Ok I'm back *sits on couch*

Kairi: *turns off lights and plasma tv illuminates room* *sits on chair*

Riku: *Sits on spiky electric toothbrush left out by guess who* Yeouch! *flings toothbrush out 6 story window*

Sora: NOOO you killed Jeffry!!! *runs to window*

Random person 6 stories down on sidewalk: ooog *knocked unconsious*

Riku: uhhh not my problem

Sora (Short memory span and forgot about short lost toothbrush Jeffry) Who got the candy?

Kairi anime smile and background: ME!! *holds up milky way snickers and shock tarts*

Riku&Sora:Yay!

Riku: *punches remote and TV comes on.*

NOWonTVscren

NOWonTVscren 

The three are sitting around a table with all their bills on it.

Riku: Ok did ANYONE go and buy something they really did not need?

Everyone:* whistles innocently*

Riku: OOOOOOOOOOOOK

Kairi:*looks at papers* well we know who spent $300 on designer brand shampoo

Riku: What !! Those were already on sale and it was a perfectly economical cause.*croses arms*

Kairi: At least I don't randomly go and buy some thing that is shown in advertisements

*Ad for computers shows up on screen*

TV: Easy as Dell, Dell computers use pentium 4 processors *Intel sound*.

50% off of prices we just multiplied by two so you pay the original price anyway

Kairi: MUST BUY COMPUTER!!! *Charges off to Best Buy*

0_O

Riku: Yeah *rumages through papers* SORA!! you bought another Sonicare toothbrush!!! (For those people who have not seen the prices on those things just think about $150)

Sora: So?? Fred wanted a friend *Points to the two Sonicare toothbrushes next to each other*

Riku: FOR PEATS SAKE!! Enough with the toothbrushes already!

Sora: *Stares**Stares**Stairing interrupted by Kairi charging back in*

Kairi: *Computer bags in arms* We finally bought a computer! 

Sora: We?

Kairi: *drinks lots of sugar soda* HYPER WHEE!! Sets up the new computer in 3 hours and 17 minuets

Sora: What's so impressive about her setting a computer up in 3 hours and 17 minuets?

Riku: She installed Dsl internet and went through two technical support electronic receivers and actually talked to a person.

Sora: 0_Owow

Riku: Ok back to bills

Sora; No !! Must play Final Fantasy X Online!!

Riku: * Dragging Sora back to table* You know you play that on a PS2 not the computer doi. Just....Get Kairi to plug the PS2 in later.

(Back at table)

Sora: Neclace-Kairi

Hair Gel-Riku

Keyblade polisher-Riku+Sora

House-Kai!!!!!

Riku: You bought a house Kairi?!?!

Kairi: NO! It's a dress see! *pushes off rest of papers*

Sora: Why?!? It's the same price as a house!

Kairi (chibie): It was pretty.

Riku:Great.........

TV off

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wingaurd: So plz review I don't get why people write read and respond because if you are down at the bottom of the page you already read it. Just a thought.

Friend: (Now awake) Insane person the typer is. ah! *runs off*

The cause? 

Wingaurd had held water gun up to his gelled hair ^_^


End file.
